Spiral Towards The Sun
by Shotokan-kun
Summary: This is my first NaruHina fanfic. SpoilerIf you are not up to date with the translated MangaNaruto finishes his training and will soon discover the true meaning of protecting those who are precious to you. Please leave comments.
1. Reflection of the Blue Moon on the Lake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Author's Notes**- This is my first Fan-fic and I would like some comments so I can improve my story writing.

**Pairings**-Mainly NaruHina and some hints of ShikaTema

**Summary**-**Spoilers Ahead if you are not up to date with the translated Manga** Naruto completes his wind manipulation training and Kakashi and Yamato are summoned to an important briefing. During this Naruto will train on his own and will soon discover what it truly means to protect those who are precious to you.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Spiral Towards the Sun**_

Chapter 1-Reflection of the Blue Moon on the Lake

The sound of the waterfall roars through the night. Uzumaki Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and he and his clones brace themselves to finally attempt to slice Yamato's waterfall. Naruto and his clones focus their chakra and concentrate to the fullest extent.

The imminent result starts to show as the wind blows, ripping through the water. The gap begins to widen and the sheer force of the wind pushes the top half of the waterfall. As if a great pedestal was placed to push the water to leak at both ends, the bottom half of the waterfall was left looking like a barren wasteland.

_"YES!" _Naruto cheered. _"I finally did it!"_

The clones disperse as they have finally exceeded way past their time limit and in that moment, Naruto felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. He swayed back and forth a few times, before he finally lost his sense of balance. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he slips off the ledge and his body falls with his arms and legs caught in the wind updraft. Kakashi suddenly appears, ready to come to his aid and catches him in mid-air, only to land next to Yamato.

_"Incredible! I can't believe he learned how to manipulate his elemental chakra in such a short amount of time due to this type of training." _Yamato exclaimed, still awestruck.

Kakashi closed his eyes and grinned.

"As I've said before; not only is it because of this training, but the promise he made to bring Sasuke back is what drives Naruto to keep on going that extra mile." He said.

Suddenly, a Hawk flew over the training camp and its call pierced through the night sky.

Kakashi and Yamato glanced at each other and nodded, but before they could leave, Kakashi tucked an unconscious Naruto into bed and left a note on Naruto's stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping from tree to tree, Kakashi and Yamato dashed through the forest.

Glancing up at the night sky, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder. _"What could she want at a time like this?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke hours later to answer "Nature's Calling".

It was still very early in the morning, he noticed. The sun had yet to rise and the moon released a beautiful aura of baby blue.

Still drowsy and barely able to stand on his own two feet, Naruto finished his business and was about to head back to sleep, but paused when he heard the sound of water splashing. Curious, he decided to go and investigate.

He was surprised to find a lake that he _knew_ hadn't been there before he blacked out. He thought for a few minutes, and then came to the conclusion that _he_ had accidentally created it earlier the previous day - during his training. When he had split the waterfall, it must've created the lake. That was the only _logical_ explanation.

Crouching behind a bush, Naruto's gaze wandered to the lake. He was surprised to find a mysterious figure dancing gracefully across the water. Naruto's face lit up when he realized that the figure was a _female_.

The splashes, done by force, revealed water droplets in perfect little spheres. The moonlight reflected off the spheres and sparkled as if they were crystal stars, complimenting the sheer beauty of this mysterious girl.

The girl's hair flowed elegantly, as if the wind was blowing softly to synchronize her waving hair with water from the lake.

She truly was one with the beauty of nature as it seemed that she wanted to dance with the moon and the lake.

The whole event reflected through Naruto's eyes. He watched in awe and couldn't help but think to himself,

_"Such Beauty, such grace, such elegance….."_

Suddenly, something clicked in his memory, and he remembered a similar scene - back when he had been assigned a mission with Team 8. The mission being... to find and capture the legendary Bikouchuu. He remembered one night, after everyone had fallen asleep, he had snuck out to use the bathroom, but he had also stumbled upon mysterious figure dancing on the lake... by a waterfall.

Though both figures seemed quite familiar, the previous figure had had short hair, while this one had longer hair.

Were they the same girl?

_"This time I won't scare her. I'm going to talk to her and I'm going to get to know her."_ He thought, clenching his fist together in determination.

Taking a deep breath, he rose from his hiding spot and began to make his way towards the water.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the rocks were slippery and wet. As predicted, his clumsiness got the better of him, and just as he was about to greet her, he slipped and fell, barely managing to get out a small _"Hey"_ before his mouth was consumed by water.

A gasp echoed throughout the area, followed by a very familiar voice, _"N-N-Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto swam to shore and glanced back, only to find that the girl had vanished... just like the last time.

_"If I didn't know any better... I would've thought that she sounded just like Hinata."_ He thought, but he shook his head and dismissed the very idea.

After all, what were the odds of shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata doing something erotic as dance nude across a lake? One to nothing... that's what, he concluded.

He made his way back to his campsite and quickly noticed that he couldn't find neither Kakashi nor Yamato. Slipping back into his tent, he found a note and decided to read it out loud.

_"Naruto, _

Sorry for leaving you here, but we were summoned to do an important task. Keep practicing your chakra manipulation and we'll get back to you soon.

With regards,

Kakashi and Yamato."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

_"How could they leave me at a time like this! I need to keep training if I ever want to beat Sasuke!"_

During the next few hours, he packed up and began his walk to Konoha. On his way, he passed by the same lake he saw the beautiful girl and suddenly, an image of the girl dancing flashed in his mind. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, vaguely wondering why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_"Just who is that girl and why did she sound like Hinata?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Meanwhile at another location-

Hinata ran behind a tree and snuck inside the Hyuuga compound, before sneaking inside her house and into her room. She was careful to avoid unwanted attention, and once inside the safe solitude of her room, she collapsed on her bed and took a deep breath. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest, and her face was flushed and red; not because she was exhausted from training, but from sheer embarrassment. Once again, Naruto had seen her.

_"I just found a new lake where I can train and Naruto-kun shows up AGAIN. How did he find out about that lake?"_

Hinata glanced outside the window and observed the horizon, watching as the sun began to rise in the morning sky.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Back to Naruto-

When Naruto finally reached the gates to Konoha, the image of the girl in the lake surfaced in his mind. In a daze, he made his way back to his apartment, his mind too clouded with trying to figure out who the girl was, that he didn't even bother to stop by Ichiraku Ramen.

When he finally reached his house, he made himself some instant ramen, still pondering about who she was.

Glancing out the window and watching the sun rise, one single thought remained.

_"Who are you...?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank LadyAzura and DarkHope (at least for trying) for helping proofread and edit some of the parts of the story._

_Please leave comments because this is my first Fanfic and I want to please as many people as I can because I too see the potential of NaruHina happening. I'll update chapter 2 within a few days._

_Keep the NaruHina faith alive!_


	2. Storytelling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Notes- Thank you for the comments and I will do my best to please you guys with the story so here is Chapter 2. As for one of the Comments I like to say I do like to intergrate the current events of the Manga and the Filler episodes ( I know they suck.)Please bear with me for this is a FANFIC! not the official thing. If I owned Naruto I would do my own thing. Anyways I digress enjoy Chapter 2 and I'll start working on Chapter 3 now.**

**Pairings-Mainly NaruHina and some hints of ShikaTema**

**Summary-Spoilers Ahead if you are not up to date with the translated Manga Naruto completes his wind manipulation training and Kakashi and Yamato are summoned to an important briefing. During this Naruto will train on his own and will soon discover what it truly means to protect those who are precious to you.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Storytelling**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and made a little fox-like grin, obviously content with his Instant Ramen breakfast. He decided that he should continue his training and began to pack enough required necessities, along with a sleeping bag, to prepare for a two-day training period.

_'I might was well practice some new techniques now that I finally have the hang of my wind element.'_ He thought to himself, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yamato and Kakashi-sensei are just like Ero-sennin. Always leaving me when I need the next step of the lesson to improve." He grumbled out loud, clenching his fist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way down the streets of Konoha, passing various shops and restaurants. He stopped in front of a store that sold paintings, and observed a particular painting. Now, Naruto wasn't usually one who was fascinated by art. In fact, he couldn't even name one famous artist. However, _this_ painting intrigued him.

It was of a beautiful lake with a full moon that reflected off the water, creating a lovely shade of baby blue.

Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the night he had seen the mysterious figure dancing on the lake. Still lost in his thoughts, he began to walk once more. Unfortunately, he failed to notice WHERE he was going, and the next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky with a dazed look on his face.

"Hey Naruto... you should really pay attention to where you're walking..." A familiar voice reminded him.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and sat up, surprised to find Iruka sitting across from him.

"Iruka-sensei?" He peered over Iruka's shoulder and noticed that he was accompanied by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

This only confused Naruto more.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Watching _YOU_ make a fool of yourself!" Kiba laughed, standing up a brushing some dirt off his pants.

Shikamaru followed suit, looking none too pleased.

"Being dragged into situations that seem troublesome..." He muttered.

"We were just going to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate a mission we were successful in." Chouji told him.

"Naruto, why don't you come along with us? My treat." Iruka suggested, smiling warmly.

The mysterious figure by the lake still lingered in his mind, but Naruto had never (and would never) pass up an opportunity to get free ramen.

"ALRIGHT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----  
**_-At Ichiraku Ramen shop-_**  
-----

"Looking at you guys... I can honestly say that I'm impressed with how you've grown up. I mean... all of you were just a bunch of slackers when you were kids, and now look at you." Iruka laughed. "It's hard to believe..."

As the group continued to stroll down memory lane, Naruto was unusually quiet and unenthusiastic, and couldn't get the mysterious girl out of his head. Iruka was quick to notice this and grew concerned.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you usually eat your ramen within seconds." Kiba joked. "Are you sick? See, didn't Sakura tell you that if you ate too much ramen, you'd eventually get sick? You're immune system is probably dead by now..."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's not that... it's just..." He paused and hesitated, "It's just... I saw the most incredible thing the other night, and it's all I've been thinking about lately."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well?" said Kiba. "What was it?"

"A beautiful girl... dancing on the lake."

This sparked the interest in all of the guys... even Shikamaru, who was listening carefully even though he hid his face within his crossed arms as he pretended to be asleep.

"Kiba," Naruto turned to face his canine-like friend, "Do you remember that mission we went on a few years ago? The one where we had to look for the legendary Bikouchuu?"

"The one you screwed up in the end?" Kiba asked.

Naruto paused for a second before nodding. "Yeah."

Kiba thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "I guess."

"Do you remember when I told you that I saw an ultra pretty girl?" Naruto asked.

Kiba pondered for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, I remember, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I think she was real. I mean... the first time, I thought I just imagined her... but now... I saw her again... she HAS to be real... but... this time she had longer hair... and she was..." His face began to grow red. "She was... naked..."

Kiba and Chouji drooled at the images that plagued their not-so-virgin minds.

"What was her body like? Was she big?" Chouji asked.

"Did she have a nice ass?" asked Kiba.

When the other men shot him strange looks, Kiba shrugged.

"What can I say? I like girls with nice butts! And legs... speaking of which... do you know who I think has nice legs?"

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Temari... from the Sand village..."

Shikamaru nearly choked on air.

"So, Naruto, what were you doing peeping on cute girls in the lake?" Kiba chuckled, grinning slyly at the blonde.

"What? But I wasn't - it's not like that! I wasn't _peeping_ on her on purpose! It just happened!" Naruto stammered.

Meanwhile, Iruka was stunned to hear what the boys were talking about and couldn't help but blush a little. Finally, he decided that the conversation had gone too far, and prepared to put a stop to it.

"I can't believe you are talking about this." He glanced over at Naruto. "Honestly, Naruto, you seem to be getting more and more like Jiraiya each time I see you..."

Naruto jumped up and glared, pointing an accusing finger at his former teacher.

"I'm nothing like Ero-sennin! Nor will I ever be! I'm not a pervert!" He shouted.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I beg to differ."

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted, clenching his fist.

Naruto was about to sock the lazy ninja in the face, but stopped when he noticed the folder tucked under Iruka's arm.

"Iruka-sensei, what's that?"

Iruka looked down at the folder.

"Oh this? It's nothing. Just some reports on a series of attacks happening on the outskirts of Konoha. It's nothing you guys need to worry about."

"Attacks?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. It seems that a group of C-Rank criminals raged a series of attacks on people who passed by. Especially merchants."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "I guess one of the Chuunins has to do the job. I just hope it isn't me."

"You probably will." Naruto joked. "Anyways, I have to leave now. I'm going away for a few days to train."

"Yeah... I'd better leave too... I have to meet up wth my team." Kiba added, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

Naruto picked up his belongings and began to make his way towards the gate.

"Naruto," Iruka called out. "Be careful and keep an eye out for the bandits."

Naruto turned to Iruka smiled his trademark fox-like grin.

"Don't worry. I'll teach those bandits a thing or two." He assured him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----  
**_-Meanwhile, not too far from the forest-_**  
-----

Kiba rode Akamaru through the forest for a few minutes. Suddenly, they came to a halt. Kiba remembered what Naruto said earlier and couldn't help but chuckle.

_'What an IDIOT...'_ He thought.

"You're late, Kiba." A voice spoken in monotone said from behind. "You're just lucky Kurenai-sensei is running late as well."

It was Shino.

"What seems to be so funny?", asked Shino

Kiba smirked and decided to tell Shino everything Naruto had told _him_. Just then, Hinata emerged from the edge of the forest. She blinked a few times and wondered why her teammates were whispering to each other, and decided to find out.

Hiding behind a tree, she began to listen in on their hushed conversation.

"So Naruto looks and sees a very beautiful woman dancing on the lake. He says he can't stop thinking about her." Kiba laughed, "I tell you... that guy just pushes himself too hard in training. He's starting to imagine things."

Hinata's breath hitched, and her face began to burn a deep shade of red.

_'Naruto-kun... can't stop thinking about... ME?'_ She thought.

The mere thought made Hinata rather giddy. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Shino, on the other hand, noticed Hinata's presence and raised an eyebrow.

He furrowed his brow.

_'Lately, Hinata's been practicing her Taijutsu skills... and judging from what Kiba has told me...'_ His thoughts trailed off.

He knew about Hinata's obvious infatuation with Naruto, but didn't want to get involved.

_'It's just so unfortunate that Hinata's too shy and Naruto's as dumb as a rock...'_

Suddenly, Kurenai appeared, interrupting Shino's thoughts.

"The Hokage needs me for a special briefing, so we have to cancel our training session for today." She said.

Kiba sighed.

"What a relief... I have to take Akamaru in for a check-up anyways..." He said.

Akamaru barked.

"And I have to run some errands..." Shino added.

Kurenai nodded and dismissed the two, before glancing over at Hinata.

"Hinata, will you be alright?" She asked.

Hinata snapped out of her daydream and nodded.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. I'll be fine." She said. "I'll just train some more."

With that, she sped off into the forest.

Kurenai watched her retreating form and smiled weakly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----  
**_-Somewhere near the forest-_**  
-----

Naruto walked along the the path leading towards the training grounds where he, Kakashi, and Yamato had been training.

He came to an abrupt halt when he heard some noises, indicating that someone was training. Curious, he followed the sound and was surprised to find a girl training in a small, secluded area in the forest. It took him a while to recognize the girl, but once he did...

"Hey Hinata! Is that you?"

The girl stopped training and whirled around, her face burning a deep shade of red.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She squeaked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank LadyAzura and DarkHope (at least for trying) for helping proofread and edit some of the parts of the story._

_Please keep leaving comments I want to keep improving so I can entertain you with my story and I hope you guys like it so far._

_Keep the NaruHina faith alive._


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Author's Notes**- I apologize for the late update but my two trusted beta readers DarkHope and Lady Azura have lives of their own and they are writing their own fanfics. Also I too share the blame because of the recent death of my Grandfather and unfortunately I have college to attend. I digress and know you guys would like to read than to read my own personal problems. I hope you enjoy and keep leaving comments and reviews because that is what keeps me inspired to keep on writing. I shall continue on with chapter 4.

**Pairings**-Mainly NaruHina and some hints of ShikaTema

**Summary**-**Spoilers Ahead if you are not up to date with the translated Manga** Naruto completes his wind manipulation training and Kakashi and Yamato are summoned to an important briefing. During this Naruto will train on his own and will soon discover what it truly means to protect those who are precious to you.

**Spiral Towards The Sun**  
**Chapter 3: Discovery**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata quickly averted her gaze and tried desperately to suppress the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks. She began to fidget furiously, searching her mind for something to say - something that wouldn't embarrass herself or scare Naruto off.

Meanwhile, Said blonde Shinobi was glancing around their surroundings. His eyes landed on one of the trees, where shuriken and kunai were permanently embedded. His eyebrows rose, and he glanced back at the shy girl.

"Was that from you?" He asked, "Were you training?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto grinned.

"Pretty impressive." He said.

Hinata blushed furiously. It was the only thing she COULD do.

"Hey Hinata, would it be alright if I trained with you?" Naruto asked, after about five minutes of silence. "Maybe we could have a little sparring match."

Hinata's blush deepened and she felt at loss for words. Naruto took a step back and shoved his hands into his pockets.

_Man, she must be PISSED that I interrupted her training..._ He thought. _Tsunade-baachan was right. I really DO have to respect other people's privacies..._

Hinata's mind was reeling. She could hardly believe that Naruto was asking to train with her! She was extatic! She wanted to show him how strong she'd gotten over the past two years. It would mean the world to her if she could spend some alone time with him and impress him.

Naruto hung his head, obviously interpreting her quietness as something bad.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your training." He apologized. "I'll just leave you be, now. Ja ne!"

Just as he was about to leave, Hinata caught his wrist with her hand and stopped him from leaving.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Onegai... Naruto-kun... don't go..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It's now... or never._ She thought, before glancing back up at him. "I-I would... l-love... f-for you to... to train w-with me, N-Naruto-kun..." She stammered, and inwardly cursed herself for doing so.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Really?" He exclaimed. "That's great! Thanks a lot, Hinata!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, causing the shorter girl to turn beat red, but he hardly seemed to notice.

_Now... I can face Naruto-kun and show him how strong I've become._ She thought. _I just hope he won't be disappointed..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----  
-Meanwhile at the Hokage's office...-  
-----**

Iruka found himself standing in front of Tsunade's desk with the folder tucked neatly under his arm.

"Is there a reason you've asked me to be here, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

Tsunade turned to face Iruka and closed her eyes.

"A group of bandits have snuck into Konoha." She told him. "I need your help."

Iruka frowned.

"What do they want?"

"Their leader is an A-ranked Missing-Nin from Suna, and they've asked for some assistance. As their nation's ally, we have no choice but to comply."

"But why ask me?" asked Iruka. "Why not Kakashi or Kurenai? Or Yamato?"

"They're serving as back-up for Asuma and his squad. They're getting ready for a mission that's to take place north of Konoha... near the Temple of Fire." Tsunade explained, shuffling through the papers on her desk and handing him a scroll. "When you see Naruto, please give him this. It's for his training. Kakashi asked me to give it to him, but I'm quite busy right now, so you'll have to do it for me." She smiled. "He also added that there was something special inside of it."

Iruka nodded and began to make his way out of the office. He had almost reached the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Wait... if none of the Jounin are available, who are you assigning the mission to?" He asked. "And who's this Missing-Nin?"

"His name is Atacama." Came a low voice - most likely belonging to a woman - from behind, just as the door slid open.

Iruka turned around, mildly surprised to find Temari of the Sand standing in the doorway.

"And don't worry," she said, "I assure you, he _will_ be taken care of." She turned to face Tsunade. "I accept this mission... _however_... I would like it if a Chuunin accompanied me. One Chuunin in particular..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-----  
-Back at the forest-  
-----**

Naruto stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly, before positioning himself in a fighting stance. He grinned at Hinata.

"Alright, Hinata, let's see how much you've improved." He called out.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"O-Of c-course..." She stammered, "J-Just... l-let me t-take off my j-jacket f-first..."

She turned around and unzipped the heavy material, before tossing it to the side. Naruto watched, almost in a trance-like state, and allowed his eyes to wander and observe her figure. He couldn't help but blush, nor could he stop the not-so-innocent thoughts and ideas that were slowly creeping into his teenage mind.

_Hinata sure has grown..._ He thought, his blush increasing ten-fold when his eyes landed on her fully-clothed bosom.

Suddenly, Iruka's voice drifted into his mind.

_"Honestly, Naruto, you keep getting more and more like Jiraiya every day..."_

Followed by Tsunade's voice...

_"Jiraiya... Naruto has grown more like you these past two years, hasn't he?"_

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to rid himself of the impure thoughts that were currently plaguing his mind.

_I'm not like Ero-sennin! I'm not!_ He thought angrily. _I'm nothing like that pervert!_

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's quiet voice brought Naruto back to reality.

She was already in a fighting stance, ready to attack. Naruto nodded and got back into position.

_I should really go easy on her..._ He thought. _I mean, the last thing I want to do is hurt her..._

Hinata had other thoughts...

_Okay... Okay... just calm down... this could be my only chance to impress Naruto-kun! I have to give it everything I've got! No holding back!_

With that, she began to perform a few seals.

"Byakugan!" She shouted, and immediately, her veins appeared on her temples.

She raced over to her opponent and prepared to strike him, but Naruto dodged it.

Barely.

He gulped.

_Whoa..._ He thought, eyes wide. _That was close..._

Hinata spun around and attempted a roundhouse kick, but Naruto ducked out of the way, only to be knocked to the ground when the shorter girl dropped to the ground and swept her feet underneath his, causing him to fall. Naruto pushed back on his hands to support his weight and leapt back to his feet.

He took a deep breath.

_I guess I underestimated Hinata._ He thought, breathing heavily. _She's gotten really good over the past two years... at this rate, she might even be stronger than ME..._ He furrowed his brow. _Okay. This time, I'm not going easy on her._

With that, he rushed in and used his fist to strike Hinata, but she easily dodged the attack with grace. Naruto froze. That move looked familiar...

Shaking his head, he spun around and attempted to kick her, but once again, Hinata managed to dodge the attack. Naruto came to an abrupt halt. Something in his memory clicked, and all he could think about was the figure by the waterfall.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, trying to pause the fight, but Hinata had already rushed in and struck him in the face with her palm. He was knocked to the ground, but sat up within seconds, covering his nose with his hand. He stared intently at her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked. "A-Are y-you o-okay?"

Blood began to trickle from his nose, and Hinata dropped to her knees.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She stammered. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to h-hurt you... a-are you o-okay?"

_Is she...?_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes, _The girl from the lake?_

He opened his eyes and stared intently at her.

"Hinata... be honest with me..." He began, and Hinata tilted her head.

"W-What?"

"Are you..." He said, "Are you the girl from the lake?"

Hinata froze. Her eyes went wide and her face burned red, and for a moment, all she could do was stammer and stutter out incoherent words. Her heart beat rapidly and she suddenly felt sick, and without warning, she quickly gathered her things and ran off.

Naruto jumped to his feet and followed.

"Hinata!" He bellowed. "Wait!"

_Man, she's fast..._ He thought, squinting.

Suddenly, a peircing scream echoed throughout the sky. Birds flew out of the trees and Naruto quickly followed the source of the scream.

When he reached the opening of the forest, he found Hinata. Only she wasn't alone. She was being held captive by a group of swordsmen. Her arms were tied behind her back and one of the men was covering her mouth with his hand.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Naruto, and she bit the man's hand. The man let go for a split second, but it was enough time for Hinata to shout, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glared at the men.

"Let her go!" He demanded. "Or else you're gonna regret it!"

One of the swordsmen laughed.

"If you want her... come and get her." He taunted.

Naruto clenched his fists and glared, before smirking.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: I will continue on with chapter 4 and will try to be more on time. Again I thank DarkHope and Lady Azura for beta-reading and truly appreciate what they have done so far. Please leave comments because it inspire me to keep on writing and hopefully I will get some time from college to keep on writing. Enjoy_

_Keep the NaruHina faith alive!_


End file.
